robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisingric
Olliekins (formerly austin4ever ''and Olympus23'') is a ROBLOX film director. He joined the filmmaking community sometime in 2011 and is the owner and main director of the film company, Altitude. His work so far includes the Zombie Invasion trilogy, Destruct Fire and The Stalker: Part One. He is currently working on ROBLOXiwood, a fictionalized version of ROBLOXiwood itself, Michael, a biopic about the life of Stinky66 and the Destruct Fire reboot. History Beginnings and the Zombie Invasion ''series On June 13, 2011, Olympus23 joined ROBLOX, although his first account was named austin4ever and not Olympus23. He joined ROBLOX due to a friend in real life, who also played Roblox, persuading him to. Due to his love of films and video-making, he quickly began making his first few films which included the Zombie Invasion trilogy and The Haunted Cave. In July, he met his soon-to-be longtime friend and ally, Zilex1000 and they teamed up in several projects as director and actor including The Haunted Cave, North by Northwest and Destruct Fire. By September, he had begun foruming and creating his first film to be made with help from people on the forums, ''Back to the Future. Before it was made, however, Olympus got into a fight with Popsfootloose949, who was also making a version of the film. It was soon disputed, and they began working together and eventually created Robloxify Studios, under which they tried to make several projects and failed. By the beginning of 2012, Robloxify Studios had closed down and Olympus and Pops went their separate ways, although they remained friends. ''Destruct Fire'', Fights and a Hiatus As Summer 2012 came underway, Olympus had begun making a credible name for himself as he began to direct a few shorts and trailers that made people think he was going to be a great director. And so, in June of 2012, he released his first proper film, Destruct Fire. With a bit of a cliched storyline and bad editing for some of it, it was not Olympus' greatest achievement, but it did recieved mostly positive reviews for being a decent film. However, the sequel (Roaring Fire) which was released towards the end of summer did not do as good and was shortly forgotten about and lost. However, everything was not completely fine for Olympus as he met a newer director named Knoxer and soon got into an feud with him that started due to a prank back in May. Knoxer and Olympus eventually got to be subsidaries to The Mafia Films but were removed after continuing to fight, and at a court hearing, they were forced to separate from each other and not come into contact. Around the time that Roaring Fire was released, Olympus, Zilex and DonCurrency came together to file a court case against Knoxer for violating the contract and several other charges. Knoxer was found guilty for three charges and was sentenced to ten days without contact with the three prosecutors' companies. (for more information, see Knoxer). By October, Olympus had released the first part of his newest film and was beginning to get more of a good reputation when Don and Zilex discovered a IMDB page he had created for Destruct Fire and they got angry. After a heated arguement, Olympus left for two months and did not return until late December. Returns, ConFilms and The Revolver In December, Olympus enlisted the help of long time actor and friend, Rachelmay1 to help him make amends with several of his former friends including Zilex1000. The two became friends again and he also made amends with DonCurrency. Around this time and after mending old friendships, Olympus announced he was merging into ConFilms and was beginning work on a film called The Revolver. However, several weeks later, Olympus was regretting his decision and was asking to be removed, but when that didn't work, he got himself kicked out and was now an independant filmmaker again. Over the next two months, into March, Olympus quietly worked on several new projects including the series named The Stalker (which only had one episode released). After that was released, he announced that he was making a reboot of his old film, Destruct Fire, and that he was taking another shot at The Revolver, but making it more modern. In May, part one of The Revolver was released but part two never finished filming and was soon cancelled. Also around this time, Olympus entered a conflict with an old friend, Popsfootloose949, and also began slowly withdrawing himself from ROBLOX affairs. At The BLOX Awards, Olympus made amends with several people but was kicked out due to rude behavior during a speech and later quit. His directorial spot on the upcoming Dream Clouds was given to Pops. Fresh Start and Serious Filmmaking Olympus came back in late October 2013 and revealed that he would be working on The Olympus23 Collection, a collection of three videos that would be made by Olympus and showcasing some of his earlier works and some of his newer works. The collection was cancelled in December 2013, and Olympus decided to release the films seperately. When Olympus returned, he said, "I wish that the past had never happened, and that I could be a new director with a bright future, but I can't be. I will, however, make sure my future is a good one by trying to make films that leave a mark on ROBLOXiwood filmmaking." He is also creating a film named ROBLOXiwood, and working on the reboot of his 2012 film Destruct Fire. In late December, Stinky and Olympus both decided to cancel Michael. Olympus changed his name to 'Olliekins,' as well. Director Filmography Released In-Production Upcoming Cancelled/Lost Writing Career Upcoming Acting Career Category:Directors Category:Actors Category:Writers